


Lie Still, and Close Your Eyes

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [64]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Light Dom/sub, POV First Person, POV reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: “Anonymous: The way you write Frank as a Dom is so perfect. :3 So I was hoping i could request Dom Frank, but with a longer, really fluffy bit of aftercare between Him and Y/N at the end? (Oh and for Dom terms could you use anything but Master please? :3) Thank you! :)”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie Still, and Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’m really sorry for not doing requests for so long but a lot of…things have been happening, so I’ve changed the schedule so that I’ll be updating every other day - which hopefully means that means you’ll all get an update every two days! Oh! I posted a question here, so any Supernatural fans please check it out and answer please, I’d like to know what you guys think! Since smut wasn’t specified I didn’t go full-blown sex but tinkered on the edge, plus I love the way the fluff turned out in this! The title is from the song Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge.
> 
> Once again I’m really sorry and thank you all for sticking around for me, I love you all so fucking much!
> 
> Okay, enough from me, I hope you guys enjoy!

You feel his large hand move up, skilled fingers move into your hair and tug back, exposing your neck to him. Staring up at the ceiling you let out a shuddering breath, the back of your head rests against the cushioned backrest of the couch, and you shiver upon feeling his heated breath fan over your naked shoulder.

“Stay,” he whispers, full lips running along your jaw.

“Yes Sir,” you mumble a beat later, your skin rising at the feeling of cool air caressing naked flesh.

You sit on the couch, nude and venerable to the man behind you - to Frank. Legs spread apart exposing your sex to the empty space of the living room, decency tells your to hide your body away, demands you to protect whatever dignity you have left. However, the vixen within you trembles at the feeling of being so free, your sex moist from the anticipation alone. You feel his calloused hands slowly travel down your torso from behind, fondling every inch of exposed skin as they travel south, and you moan upon feeling his tongue run along your neck. The wet heat makes you shiver, pushes your further towards the edge without to much as a touch to your cunt. Your thighs tremble, body begging to be touched where you need it most, but Frank continues to tease, the pads of his fingers only _just_ skimming over where you want him most.

“Please, Sir…I-I need it,” you groan, trying to keep your hips still.

“You’ll take what I give you, slut,” the brunet rasps, slapping your inner thigh.

You bite back a moan the moment his teeth bite down on the tendon of your shoulder. The moment you feel him touch you, finally giving you what you’ve been internally begging for, you let out a wanton moan and arch of the couch. Your heart pounds behind your breastbone, the feeling almost an audible ring in your ears, but all you can really take in the the feeling of Frank’s hands on you. The Dominant man continues to touch you, slow, careful, and you feel as though you’re about to lose your mind. It felt like years, decades stretching out minutes, and the moment he slips a finger into you your toes curl. You try to fight back the need to climax, knowing you needed his permission, needed to please.

“Please, Sir…I need-” you break off, another moan torn from your throat from the expert flick of his wrist. “O-Oh shit!”

Slipping his digits into your heat, his fingers slick, curling just right, hitting the spot within you that dulls the pooling low in your stomach and builds it up into an explosion. With his free hand, Frank tilts your had towards him and captures your lips in a hard and biting kiss, nipping at your lower lip before caressing your tongue with his own.

“S-Sir I can’t hold- oh _fuck…_ Sir please-”

“You may,” the man answers, his voice a deep husk that finally plunges you over the edge.

Your body convulses, euphoria raking through you hard and violent as ever. Your juices slick the man’s fingers, he grins, continuing to rub the pads of his fingers against your bundle of nerves until you grow sensitive. Pulling back you lay fulfilled and bated against the cushions of the couch, you feel a gentle hand grip your jaw, turning your head to the side before a gentle kiss is pressed against your forehead. Your eyes flutter shut and you smile lazily at the feeling, leaning into his now gentle touches. After a moment Frank straightens, moving to the kitchen and you curl up, bringing your knees to your chest as you wait for his return.

Minutes later the musical returns, a mug of your favorite hot coco in hand as well as a blanket, and you smile up at him. Moving the young man sets the mug down on the small table by the arm of the couch, shifting on the couch to wrap you up in the blanket and sets you on his lap, placing another loving kiss on your forehead.

“You did so good, (Y/N),” Frank says with a kind smile, voice adoring.

“What about you?” You ask, feeling his stiffness even now, a dull hardness through the thick blanket wrapped around your nude form.

“Later,” he replies, picking up the television remote. “Now it’s all about you, my love.”

You smile and snuggle up against the man, your head rested under his chin.

“Can I have my hot coco, please?” You ask, and Frank chuckles softly.

“Of course,” he replies, reaching over to retrieve the mug without jostling you too much. “I added whipped cream, just like you like it.”

Your smiles grows, still lazy but happily content as you carefully take the mug and sip at the delicious hot drink.

“Thank you, Frank, that was really fun.”

The man chuckles softly, “thought we could try something new, anything you wanna change for next time?”

You shake your head slowly, craning your head back to kiss his jaw, “it was perfect, thank you.”

The young man hums, a calm smile curling his lips and you almost suddenly go completely limp in contentment when you feel his hand reach through your hair to massage your scalp.

“Anything you want to watch?” He asks, looking at you for an answer - you knew you could ask to watch the worst of shows and he’d still agree, Frank always took care of you.

“ _Scrubs_ , please,” you answer, leaning back against the man’s chest and he nods and switches to Netflix to pull up your favorite show.

The two of you sit in silence for a moment, JD speaking an inner monologue in screen when something comes to mind.

“Did I really do good?” You question, feeling a little insecure.

Frank looks down at you, remote now forgotten on the couch as he cups your cheek and you lean into the touch.

“You did perfectly, my love,” Frank replies, pressing a gentle kiss to your lips. “Sexy as ever…I never get tired of hearing you moan so freely.” He adds with a hint of lust, and you shiver pleasantly at his words.

“I love you, Frank,” you preen, pressing another kiss to his lips.

“I love you too, (Y/N),” Frank replies, holding you tight as the two of you watch the show, his arms never leaving you even as you does off.


End file.
